daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tripp Dalton
Tripp Dalton is a fictional character on the NBC soap opera Days of our Lives. He is portrayed by Lucas Adams and he made his first appearance in March 23, 2017. He is the thought to be dead son of Steve Johnson and the late "mafia princess" Ava Vitali. Through his father's marriage he has a step-mother, Kayla Brady and is the long lost half-brother of Joey and Stephanie Johnson. Casting Lucas Adams, star from the Disney Show (Liv and Maddie) will portray Tripp Dalton. From Soap Opera Digest, “I’m excited,” says Adams, who’s having a viewing party on the big day. “But I’m not the one that’s organizing that. My girlfriend Shelby Ward is. I have a core friend group. There’s like ten of us. We all met on a Disney show (Liv and Maddie) a couple of years ago, and we’ve been hanging out ever since.” According to Adams, his initial scenes will make viewers wonder about Tripp. Adams admits he was nervous his first day on the job, “because I had quite a bit to say. The night before I was running the lines like crazy. I knew had to get them down,” he explains. But working with vets Nichols and Evans helped. “They are the nicest people and easy to work with,” shares Adams. “They mainly told me not to worry about the lines; that they would come to me when I started doing the scenes. They said, ‘Let it flow.’ It really helped me get going.” Adams has been moving along effortlessly ever since, and so has Tripp, who viewers will learn more about as the weeks unfold. “He’s a good kid who’s had a lot of bad luck and he has a lot of bad tendencies in a way,” describes Adams, acknowledging that it’s all part of the character’s difficult past. “He grew up in rough style. His foster family wasn’t the best to him, and it really reflects in his personality.” Background In January 12, 2016 Ava revealed to Steve that she had a son with him and that he was sold in the blackmarket by her father, Martino Vitali. The next day Steve told Kayla about his alleged son with Ava and on how he has considered in locating him for if the baby is truly his, he wants to make sure that he doesn't suffer a horrific childhood like he did. After Ava kidnaps Kayla, Steve is forced into working with Ava in finding her son. On February 8, it's revealed by Raymond, the man who handled the adoption agency that Ava's son who was taken to that place "died" of pneumonia within weeks of being purchased. Ava's heart was broken and her life was shattered. Raymond left after offering his condolences. Steve coldly pointed out to a uncontrollably sobbed Ava, "Could have been mine...but maybe not. Either way, there's nothing tying us together now." Steve grabbed his stuff and exited the hotel room after adding that he never wanted to see her in Salem again. Leaving Ava alone as she sank to the floor in despair, clutching the photograph of her son against her chest as she continued weeping for her deceased baby boy, the son she will never hold or care for. In February 26, sick of the manipulations and torments against his family Steve and Kayla's son Joey who was drunk smothered a drugged Ava in her hospital bed, killing her. Storylines |-| |-| 2017= In March 8, 2017 Steve finds out from Raymond, the man he met in Jakarta last year that the baby he and Ava had is alive. Raymond tells him that a boy came to him looking for his biological parents. He went through his records and realized he was the baby Martino Vitali had given him. He has the birth certificate with Steve's name listed as the father. Raymond hasn't told the boy anything, since if he does, he'll be caught for illegally selling babies. Steve wanted to have a DNA test to confirm if the boy is his son. So Raymond told him that he is in Arizona and gave him his contact card to find him. Later Steve returns to the hospital and informs Kayla of his meeting with Raymond who confirmed that his son with Ava is alive. They go to the Brady Pub, where he reveals to her that his son is a couple of years older than Joey. Joey overhears, and is shocked to learn that he has a half-brother named Tripp Dalton. They share details and Joey is worried that Tripp will find out he killed Ava. Joey leaves as he is worried and wonders how he can meet his brother knowing he killed his mother. Once he leaves, Kayla gives Steve her blessings and informs him that she plans to help him find his son, despite her issues in this matter. They soon learn that Tripp has a record, nothing major, just some shoplifting and assault charges. Kayla was apparently concerned at first about going to find Tripp but she told Steve that if Tripp is his son and if he wishes to be a part of the family, she will be the first to welcome him despite being Ava's son as well. They went forth to Arizona to find his possible son. On March 23, in Arizona, Steve and Kayla trace Tripp to a diner. When the owner arrives with their menus, they ask after an employee of his - Tripp Dalton. The owner snaps that he no longer works there. He thinks the kid was passing out free food to his buddies. They notice the man's black eye and he admits it has to do with Tripp. He goes and Steve appears crushed. Kayla keeps up his spirits as he is worried that Tripp maybe as troubled as Ava was. Suddenly, the owner starts yelling and Tripp appears. Steve's eye widens as Tripp yells at the owner for groping Celia, another worker, and demands the money he is owed. Steve steps in and tries to broker peace but winds up hitting the owner. Tripp thanks Steve and asks who he is. He informs him that he believes he is his father. They introduce themselves and tell him his mother Ava never told him she was pregnant. Steve tells him of how her father forced her to give Tripp up. Tripp asked more questions about his mother, as he wonders where she is. Steve promised to tell him everything after he comes with him back to Salem to have a DNA test done to prove that he is his father. Tripp agreed, and when the cops show up to arrest Tripp and Steve, Steve handled the situation. Crimes committed |-|Pre-2017= * Number of illegal activities; shoplifting and assault charges. (pre-2017) |-|2017= * Passed out free food. (March 2017) * Punched Charlie, the Owner of the Diner he worked in. (March 2017) Health and Vitals |-|Pre-2017= * Sold into the Black Market by his grandfather Martino Vitali (pre-2016, revealed on January 12, 2016) Gallery MV5BNjA0NTEwNDQ3NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDU4NjQwODE@. V1 .jpg days-of-our-lives-16.jpg|Ava tells Steve about their missing son Couples-days-of-our-lives-26457747-444-304.jpg|Tripp's Parents, Steve Johnson and Ava Vitali IMG 6171.jpg|Photo of Baby Tripp IMG_6172.jpg|Photos of Baby Tripp Avason.gif|Ava tells Steve he is the father of her baby AvaBroken.gif|Raymond tells Steve and Ava that there baby is dead TrippAlive.gif|Raymond Tells Steve That His Son With Ava Is Alive!!! SKTripp.gif|Steve tells Kayla that his son with Ava is alive tripp-played-by-lucas-adams-on-days-jj1.jpg TrippMeetsPapaSteve.gif|Tripp Meets His Father Steve Johnson For The First Time SteveSeesTripp.gif|Steve Sees His Son Tripp For The First Time Category:Johnson Family Category:Vitali Family Category:Brady Family Category:Characters of the 2010s